


My Sweet Omega

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Good Uchiha Obito, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Uchiha Massacre, Omega Verse, Oops, Sweet, Team Minato - Freeform, Top Hatake Kakashi, if that’s not for you pls don’t read, kakashi climbs through windows bc ninja, kakashi n his icha icha, madara as an omega too bc i like to think they’re secretly powerful, obito has a puss bc that’s how i like omegas, sweet smell of SEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kakashi, as the team‘s alpha, has to check on the omega Obito. Once he sneaks in, he figures out why Obito was avoiding training- and he decides as the team’s alpha to help out the omega.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	My Sweet Omega

Obito has locked himself in his room for the past 3 days, avoiding any and all contact with friends and family (though they weren’t ever really there to begin with) and skipping training. As the alpha, Kakashi has a moral obligation to check in on the little omega; but, Minato could easily do it too if he wasn’t busy with hokage business.

As Kakashi walked up to the wrought-iron gate adorn with the famous Uchiha family symbol on it, he tried to keep himself melancholic to avoid making the Uchiha alphas uneasy and/or upset with his smell. Obito was the first omega after Madara- usually coming as a sign of greatness in the family, but he fell short to Madara, leaving his family to quietly disown him.

After making his way through the district, Kakashi had found Obito’s family home- a traditional japanese-styled home like the rest of the Uchiha district. He didn’t want to deal with his family so he decided to climb through Obito’s bedroom window.

As Kakashi stepped in, a musk so heavy in the air smacked him. It was raw but alluring, drawing him in more and more. He found a nest of purple blankets in a corner of Obito’s room. Then, the puzzle pieces fell together. Obito was in heat. God, had Obito ever been in heat before? Kakashi wondered if he ever smelled this type of sinful stench on Obito ever but he could never recall; is Obito a late bloomer? What irony, the dead last crybaby is a late bloomer!

But, the smell shook Kakashi to his core. It was starting to do things to him, make him feel things so strongly for his little omega. He had to hurry up and get out. Kakashi grabbed the blanket nest and uncovered a distraught, tear-stained Obito. Obito had heavy bags under his eyes and looked awfully pale and scrawny- well, more than usual.

“Ka-Kashi?...” Obito choked out, wrapping the blanket around his naked body. “Please! Please don’t laugh at me!” Obito started to hysterically sob. Hiding his blushing face in the satin blanket.

“No, no, no, it’s ok Obito. I came to see if you’re ok.... are you ok?” Kakashi sat down and brought the man into his arms. Kakashi felt his heart melt with the omega grasping onto him like he was his lifeline; this musk sitting the room caused an alpha like Kakashi to protect his dear omega Obito. Kashi wanted nothing more than to take Obito home and.... fuck him and bred him..... Yea this was really starting to get to Kakashi.

“Obito, are you in heat?” his hand pat Obito’s jet black, spiky hair. “I can... help you,” Kakashi’s heart raced, his palms began to become sweaty. Sure, Kashi had his ruts and he’s smelled omegas in heat before, but he’d never had sex yet. On the verge of 18, Kashi never really thought far into his own future life. No kids, no spouse, no home either; he is living day to day, shinobi lives are unpredictable so why bother? But, this omega- this dead last crybaby- made him think about it for once. Kakashi tried to shake it off as the aroma but he had thought about Obito before; they would buy a home in the mountains away from everyone and start a family. His omega would be strong and brave and take care of the home, and he would protect his family and train his own kids.

Kakashi snapped back when he felt Obito rutting against his leg. “Yes~ I’m in fucking heat and it’s my first time. I’m-I’m so anxious but so horny. Fuuuuck,” Obito started to cry again. Kakashi’s heart broke when he heard the omega crying, he quickly brought him back into his arms.

“No need to be scared, your alpha is here~” he whispered as he rocked Obito. Obito calmed down significantly taking in Kakashi’s smell. Obito took the blanket by his hips and peeled it off, revealing his pink, wet pussy. Kakashi moaned at the great feast set in front of him. He could be the greediest alpha ever.

Kashi layed Obito down and undressed himself completely- he was going to be here awhile. “Icha Icha has taught me well, don’t worry,” he gave Obito a cheesy ‘thumbs up and smile’ combo like Guy. Obito rolled his eye but giggled. Obito’s legs spread wide, waiting for his needs to be taken care of. Kakashi lowered his head and lapped at Obito hungrily. It was all so intense for Obito; he was squirming and whining.

“Kashi!~ I’m so sensitive!”

“Shhh, what will your family think of having a guy like me fuck someone in their precious bloodline?~”

Obito covered his mouth and decided to just let Kakashi handle his needs- it’s not too bad to trust in... his alpha.... Obito’s heart fluttered. The alpha smelled so nice and sweet and it put him at ease. He felt loved and protected for once and he ate it up. “I-I don’t mind if you mark me....” Obito said barely above a whisper but Kakashi heard him as clear as day.

Kakashi hoisted Obito onto his hips as he stood up, taking them to his bed. He flopped down Obito and let his hands wander the expanse of scarred chest. After that terrifying, near fatal, experience of the bridge, Kakashi promised to never let comrades get hurt... or worse. His hands landed on the soft, pink buds of Obito’s nipples. He gently tugged and squeezed them within his fingers. Obito bucked his hips wildly, trying to find anything to fuck himself on. Kashi smirked and grabbed his cock; he held his omega by the hip to keep him still as he lined himself up.

“Remember, be quiet, omega,” then he thrust himself in. Obito’s toes curled as he arched his back. His eye watered up and his lip began to bleed from where he was biting it. He smashed his mouth into his and hungrily explored his omega’s mouth as he fucked wildly into the tight, warm hole. Obito was squeezing him so nicely, asking to be bred with his milky seed. Their thighs quivered together. The exertion nearly bringing them to the bring of exhaustion. 

Suddenly, Obito whines, thrusting against Kakashi as his orgasm racks through him. Obito was spastic riding his high out, bringing Kakashi to abruptly cum into his omega, his tight balls getting their release finally. Kakashi mumbled a swear under his breath, he’s gotta go get Obito something to prevent him from conceiving a child. Not that Kakashi wouldn’t mind a child or two later in life with this beaut laid before him. Obito came back and smiled happily.

“We need to do this more,” he giggled feeling the hot semen in him. He was still somewhat high on the alpha’s smell, but that’s fine. Kakashi tucked Obito in and cleaned up the room. Before making his escape as the Uchiha family’s new sex-fiend, he gave Obito a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed my dumb porn, sorry if it seems very rushed /: i’m not that into writing


End file.
